Some Hearts Can Be Fixed
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This is the 2017 movie characters. A lot of things happen and Trini pushes Kimberly away and she soon regrets it. Trini and Kimberly love each other and they both know it but will Trini pushing Kimberly change how they feel for each other? Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, this is just a fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. One- Shot.


Some Hearts Can Be Fixed

It's been a few nights since they saved Angel Grove from Rita. Trini was in her room, still fixing her wall before her mother and father see it. Her brothers were helping her and she was almost done when she got a call from an unknown number. "Hello?" Jason's voice came through the other side. "Hey, I didn't expect you to answer. I got your number from Kimberly. Zack wants to know if you want to camp on the hill with the rest of us tonight?"

Trini sighed, still trying to get used to having friends. Not that she never had friends but still a little weird. she got lost in thought until she heard Jason speak up. "It's cool if you don't want to-"

Trini interrupts him. "No, no. I'll be there. Just looking off into space. What time?"

There is a long pause before Trini hears Kimberly's voice. "Zack said that we are going right now. oh, and if I don't see you there, I'm breaking into your house and carrying you there."

Trini laughed. "Who's last words were those, yours or Zack's?"

"Hmm...mine." Both girls smiled to themselves before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Trini climbed out her window and slid it shut. not that she needed to sneak out because her family was going to leave in an hour. She waved goodbye to her brothers before she jumped to the ground and walked all the way to the mine.

As she was walking across town, some black SUVs drove right past her. Trini had a bad feeling about them so she followed the vehicles. They stopped at a hotel and a few people got out of them while talking to each other quietly. Trini couldn't hear what they were saying but she had a pretty good idea that these were the kind of people that keep an eye out and aren't afraid making someone go 'missing'.

The men were dressed like normal people you walk by on the street but as Trini looked at them some more, she noticed they had Bluetooths in. Trini stood there for about twenty minutes before deciding to go speak to them. When she was walking over, the men looked at her. One of the men spoke. "Is there a problem miss?"

Trini crossed her arms over her chest. "You tell me. It's not everyday that six SUVs drive past you in a line and dress casual but have Bluetooths in."

She could tell by the look on their faces that they didn't like how observant she was. The man that spoke before smiled. "Does schools now a days teach you to ask questions like this to every person who comes to Angel Grove?"

Trini shrugged. "Only the ones who look like the have something to hide." The man walked up to Trini. "Everyone has something to hide. Maybe it's a cooking secret or maybe it's that they are being hunted by the cops. It makes no difference. I can however a sure you that I'm neither of those."

Trini glared at him. "Are you sure about that?" The man turned and walked away before saying, "Of course. after all, I'm not a very good cook." Then he closed the door along with the rest of the other men. Trini turned and made her way to the gold mine.

When she got the the camping area, everyone looked at her. Zack was first to speak. "Hey, crazy girl. What took you so long?"

Trini grabbed the beer that Billy offered her. "Just got a little turned around." Jason took a drink of his beer before saying, "And it took you half an hour to find your way back to the mine we have been training at for weeks?"

Trini didn't answer, just took a drink of her beer. Kimberly decided to change the subject. "Who wants to make smores? Or we could put the raw steak pieces on sticks and hold it over the fire. I seasoned it ahead of time."

Everyone grabbed some sharp sticks and put meat on them except for Trini, who was looking at the fire, her thoughts taking over. 'I don't trust them guys. I can read people very well and I know that they are hiding something. Before everything ends badly, I'll find out what it is.' Trini felt a hand on her thigh only to see that Kimberly was crouched down in front of her. "Take a walk with me."

Trini bit her lip as she looked at the other guys who were facing another way talking while putting meat on the sticks still. Trini looked back to meet Kimberly's gaze and nodded. They stood up and walked towards the cliff Kim likes to jump off of. "So, you gonna tell me what actually happened?"

Trini shook her head while watching where she was walking. "Nothing important happened. I wanted to finish my wall before coming here."

Kimberly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Lier. If that was true, you would have told Jason that when he asked. It's clearly messing with you because you never lie to me. Jason, well everyone lies to him but you don't lie to me."

Trini snapped. "You don't know me, Kim. I said that I'm fine."

Kimberly smiled. "I do know you. I know that you only yell at me when I am right about something that involves you." Kimberly moved closer and pushed some of Trini's hair out of her face. "Please, just talk to me."

Trini's eyes met hers, getting lost there for a second before pushing Kimberly away from her and walks away. Everyone had their meat over the fire by now and didn't notice Trini sit back down and drink her beer. They did notice Kimberly come back because there was a few tears running down her face. "Hey guys, it's getting late so I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys for training tomorrow."

After Kimberly finished speaking, she glanced at Trini one last time before walking away. The rest of the group was silent for awhile before Billy brought up how he blew up his lunchbox again. Everyone laughed so much that they forgot about Kim. Everyone except Trini, who felt like the worst person ever for how she treated the girl she was in love with.

Trini finished off her beer and stood up. "I'm kinda tired. See you guys tomorrow." They said goodbye and Trini walked down the hill to Kimberly's house. Kimberly always leaves her window unlocked so Trini had no trouble getting in but she was mostly worried about the trouble that's going to happen when she goes in. Kimberly was sitting at her desk, playing with a pen while every now and again, a tear will run down her face.

Trini decided to be respectful so she lightly knocked on the glass. Kimberly saw Trini and didn't say or do anything except turn back to face her desk. Trini took that as a go away but she still climbed in. "I'm sorry, Kim-"

Kimberly turned in the chair and looked into her eyes. "What do you want? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Trini flinched at the anger in Kimberly's voice.

Trini leaned down in front of Kimberly's chair. "I know you hate me right now and you have every reason to. I am sorry for what I said and for pushing you. I'm not going to make excuses for it. I just can't deal with you hating me."

Kimberly turned her chair so she could stand up before walking to the wall next to the window Trini came in. "Is that all? Cause I want to be alone."

Trini stared at Kimberly with pain in her eyes before she sighed and looked at the floor. "This is exactly why I liked being alone. Moving after a year. At least I didn't hurt people that I cared about."

Kimberly's eyes left Trini to look at anything but her. "Well, I'm sure you'll be happy when your parents say that it's time to move again."

Trini looked back up from the floor and made her way towards Kimberly and pushed her back into the wall. Making sure that Kimberly couldn't walk away from her. "Maybe I will but I don't want to leave with you hating me."

Kimberly looked Trini in the eyes. They were only inches away from each other. Trini put her hand on Kimberly's cheek. When Trini was about to kiss Kimberly, Kimberly shoved her back and Trini hit the bedside table. Trini looked to meet Kimberly's eyes with shock on her face. Kimberly walked back to her desk before saying. "Doesn't feel good, does it? I think you should leave."

Trini got back to her feet before speaking. "Kim-" Kimberly raised her voice this time. "I said leave!" When Kimberly turned back around, she noticed that Trini was already gone. Kimberly didn't hold back the tears that came out of her eyes. She knew that was going to be the end of her friendship and that Trini will never look at her the same again but in that moment, Kimberly didn't care. All she felt in that moment was anger.

Not really anger at Trini but angry at the town that once again made her feel broken. The truth is that she doesn't hate Trini. She hates herself for loving Trini and for always trying to solve the problem when shes only going to make it worse.

Trini made it home really late but she wasn't worried because she knew that by now, her parents and brothers were gone. She climbed through her window before closing it and heading down stairs. Trini turned on the TV and sat on the couch before she drifted off to sleep. Trini slept there till morning and got dressed in clean cloths after taking a shower and preparing herself for a hard day of training. On her walk there, she noticed that man she met the other night talking to the mayor of their town.

She walked over there and the man smiled at her. "Ah, it's you again. You following me to make sure that I'm not up to no good?"

The mayor looked at me and then at him before saying. "I see you've made some...friends. Hello, young lady. Have you shown our guests how friendly our town is? After all, it's hard to come to a new town, expectantly if your a gold hunter or miner as some call it."

Trini looked away from the mayor and at the unknown man. "A miner? That makes sense now. Your here because of that rumor about a golden monster dying and gold going straight into the ground. You want to mine here and take the gold for money. Sorry to break the news to you but that happened in the middle of the town so you can't dig there."

The man's smile faded as he stared down Trini. The mayor cleared his throat. "I'm afraid the young lady is correct, Mr. Harris. Because it happened in the middle of the town, you cannot mine there. That also goes for that crystal under the ground that we covered with dirt. I meant the only way you would be aloud to do that is if everyone moved out of the town and you owned all of the properties."

The guy known as Mr. Harris turned and walked away but not before giving Trini a look that sent shivers down her back. Something in his eyes told her that this was not the last time they will be seeing each other. Trini finally made it to the ship as everyone was getting their stuff to leave. Jason saw her first and spoke. "Where were you? You missed training today."

Trini knew that he was about to say something again so she spoke up. "Yell at me later. We need to talk. All of us." Everyone put their stuff back down before Trini spoke again. "So, last night when I was coming to hang with you guys, some SUVs past me. There was six of them and I had a bad feeling so I followed them. hey stopped at a hotel and a lot of men got of of them. They weren't wearing black suits or something like that. They looked normal except they all had a Bluetooth in. I decided to talk to them.

The conversation was weird and the whole time I had a bad feeling like he was hiding something. I had a bad feeling to the point that all I thought about last night is that something wasn't right. I didn't say anything to you guys because I didn't want to start a panic over what could be nothing but when I was coming her to train, the man I spoke to was talking to the mayor. I found out that the man goes by Mr. Harris and that he is a miner. He came here for the gold that is now in the middle of town and he also came for the crystal. Me and the mayor told him that he can't mine there so he started to walk away but he gave me this look..."

Jason had concern all over his face. "What kind of look?" Trini looked up to meet his eyes. "A look that said that this isn't over. A look that would make Rita look like an angel. The point is, I don't think this is over and I don't want to know what he is going to do. I don't know if this counts as something the power rangers should get involved in but-"

Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "You said it yourself. He wants the crystal and that sounds like something we should deal with. Even if we solve this as rangers or as friends."

Trini smile at him and Jason smiled back before he turned and looked at everyone else. "I won't tell you guys that you have to get involved but if you want to help, we are going to need more training."

"I'm in." "Let's do it." "We can't let you two do this alone." Everyone agreed to help and so they went back to training. Trini training a lot harder to make up for the time she missed and also to try and get that look he gave her out of her head. The biggest reason would be the girl who hasn't taken her eyes off of her. After they were done, everyone wanted to try and find out what this man looked like. Trini led the group to the hotel he was staying at. The SUVs were still there. The rangers stood there for a few minutes before the door opened and Mr. Harris came out of his hotel room.

"That's him. The one I talked to. He's going somewhere and I think we should find out where." Trini said before trying to follow, only to be pulled back down. Jason spoke. "Maybe we should split up. Zack and Kimberly, your with me. Trini, I want you and Billy to go into his room and see what you find."

Everyone nodded and went their own ways. Billy and Trini went to the door. "OK, You are going to knock on the door to make sure no one is in there." Trini said quietly. Billy looked at her surprised. "What? I can't do that. I don't even know what I would say. Why can't you?"

Trini sighed. "Because, they have already seen my face and they will know what we are up to. If someone answers, just come up with something to distract them."

Billy paused for a second before agreeing. Trini hid in a maid's cart underneath the cloth. As Billy knocked. There was no answer and billy sighed happily but as he turned to walk away, the door opened to a blonde girl who was clearly drunk and looked more like a party girl. "What!"

Billy thought about what to say for a minute. "Sorry to interrupt you, miss. I'm here to bring you a mini bar. It was already paid for. The girl smiled and she noticed the maid's cart that was covered in drinks. "Bring it in then."

Billy ran over to the cart and pushed it inside before the girl pushed him back out. Trini was still hiding inside it as the girl continued to drink. It took ten minutes before the girl was drunk enough to pass out. Trini waited a minute and then climbed out. Trini walked to the door and opened it to let Billy in. Trini leaned over to his ear then said, "Smart thinking. we have to be very quiet."

They looked around the room and noticed some computers with passwords on them. Billy got threw and looked at the files saved into it. They didn't have anything in them so Billy checked the computer trash bin. There wasn't much there except stuff that says the amount of gold and how much it will be worth. There was also mention about the crystal and how much it could be worth.

Trini thought for a second before something clicked in her head. She quietly made her way to the trash can inside the room. There was paper in it and she pulled it out. It mentioned some ideas on how to get rid of the rangers so they don't interfere with this. It also said that they were going to have to get rid of the nosy girl who can't mind her own business. Most likely talking about Trini. There was more about how to get the people of the town to leave.

He planned to make the rangers look evil and scare the people out. If the people of Angel Grove don't leave, he placed ten bombs around the town and with blow it up just to get his money. Trini heard the sleeping girl mumble in her sleep and knew the girl will wake up soon. Trini pulled out her phone and took pictures of everything before the girl started to move. There was no way they were going back out the front door so Trini pulled Billy into the bathroom where there was a small window but they could fit threw.

They made it out as the drunk girl stumbled into the bathroom. Billy and Trini ran back across the street right as Trini gets a call from Jason. "This guy is heading back to the hotel. Please tell me you guys are done and not inside the room anymore."

Trini put Jason on speaker. "We are back outside. Where did Mr. Harris go?" "Nowhere extreme. He made like nine stops at random places."

Billy's eyes widen. "Wait, did you say nine places he stopped and went into?" Kim's voice came threw, most likely because his phone was also on speaker phone. "Yeah. Nine exactly." Trini finally caught on to what Billy was thinking. "Guys, you have to go back to those places. He planted bombs inside of them."

Jason, Kimberly and Zack stood there, thinking about what they just said before they heard the others running then the line cut off. Billy and Trini walked further away from the hotel. "Where would the last bomb be?" Trini said.

Billy shrugged. "It might be close by all those places. Lets go back to the ship and wait for Jason to call when they find all the bombs." A few minutes later, Billy's phone rings. "Billy, we found the nine bombs. They are at different parts of town but we don't know how to get rid of them." Billy stood up and grabbed some paper and a pen. "What locations are they at?"

As soon as they had the locations, they ran to meet up with the other rangers. Billy, having been good with explosives, disarmed them. Everyone went to Billy's house to try and figure out what to do. Kim and Trini leaned against tables but kept away from each other. Both girls wanting to say something to the other but not sure if they should. Trini loved Kimberly and Kimberly knew she did. Kimberly loved Trini and Trini knew about it too.

They never talked about it before because they never had the time and right now, both girls don't think that there will ever be a time. They stayed in their own thoughts before Billy cheered. I think I know where the final bomb is! It's above the crystal. "We have to hurry if we are going to find it."

Everyone ran upstairs and out the door but as they got closer, they noticed Mr. Harris standing there along with the other men. Guns drawn as they saw us coming. The rangers froze. Mr. Harris laughed. "Did you really think it would be that easy, rangers? Now, lets have some fun. Boys, kill them."

The rangers got behind cover but not before Zack was shot in the arm. Everyone looked at him with concern. "I'm fine. We don't have time to worry about this."

Jason nodded. "OK. Rangers, suit up." Everyone brought out there armor before running back out there, dodging bullets. Billy spoke. "We need to get to that last bomb."

Jason took out two of the guys, trying to keep a distance from the firing. "Billy and Trini, go find the bomb. We can handle these guys."

As Trini and Billy went toward the location of the bomb, something came out of the sky and hit the ground hard enough that everyone flew back. As dust started to fade, they realized what fell out of the sky, or who fell out of the sky. Rita stood there and everyone knew this was bad.

Rita smiled at the rangers and the men got back to their feet before shooting at the rangers again. Trini ran over to Rita and the two began to fight. Trini was knocked off her feet and landed on the cold stone of the street. The pain of the hit made her suit fade. Rita looked down at her. "You really should have joined my side. Then you might have lived longer." When Rita finished speaking, she lifted her foot and slammed it down on Trini's side, cracking bones and causing Trini to spit out blood.

"There was no way I would have joined you. I'm not a monster like you. I'm a power ranger like my friends and I'm willing to die knowing that."

Rita laughed. "So be it." She kicked Trini and she flew across the street but still on the cold stone. Trini tried to get up but was in to much pain. Rita stood right over her as Jason, Zack and Kimberly ran their way. Billy was already inside looking for the bomb. Rita looked at the rangers coming their way before looking back at Trini. "I'll be right back. Looks like the others want to play too." Before she went after the others. She lifted her staff and stabbed it into Trini's side, just below the ribs she broke. It was deep enough that it stabbed through the street. "Don't go anywhere."

That was Rita's last response before she went after the others, the staff still stabbed into Trini. Trini was losing a lot of blood and her sight was fading as she looked over to see her friends fighting Rita and they were losing. When Rita threw Kimberly to the ground, everything that happened the previous night flashed inside her mind. How she pushed Kimberly away, how Kimberly pushed her away but then there was the memory of Kimberly putting her hand on her thigh to get her attention. The memory of Kim pushing some hair out of her face. All those memories were enough for her to pull out the staff and she let it hit the ground.

Trini found the will to get up off the ground, ignoring all the pain she was feeling. She took out the green coin that was in the staff and Rita could feel it. She ran towards Trini and pushed her against a wall not to far away. "Give me back my coin!" Trini wasn't going to let it go, even when the coin began to heat up and was burning her hand. "You can't take away my power. It will only hurt you but you won't feel it much longer. Not after I kill you and take it from your cold dead hands."

Trini heard Billy yelling. "I can't find that last bomb!" Trini was still getting thrown around by Rita when she realized something. "Hey Rita, maybe your right. I can't stop you from using the power of the coin and it's going to keep burning me." Rita looked at Trini like she'd already won until she heard Trini speak again. "But, I'll bet my life it won hurt Jason."

As she finished talking, Trini threw the coin and Jason realized what she meant. He caught it and could feel it cooling down before Rita could do anything. Trini got up and pushed rita so hard that she flew in front of the other rangers, her staff landing right next to her. Rita reached to grab it and was stopped by Jason kicking it away and before Rita could speak, Kimberly punched her hard enough to knock her out. Billy came out and the rangers ran over to Trini. Kimberly caught Trini before she could fall.

"Trini, we have to get you to a hospital." Trini nodded her head. "Agreed, but we have to make a stop first."

The rangers looked at her confused. Trini spoke again. "The final bomb. I'm pretty sure I know where it is but we have to hurry. Jason and Zack should take Rita to the ship and lock her up."

Everyone agreed. "OK, but where is the final bomb?" Billy asked. Trini began to walk as she said. "It's in his hotel room. Think about it. It's somewhere you wouldn't think to look. When I was younger and I wanted to hide something from my family, I hid it in the wall because there was a hole there."

Kimberly and Billy helped Trini get to the hotel and they wrapped something around her so she won't bleed out. Billy paused at the door. "What if that mean girl is here again?"

Trini looked at him. "Then I'll take care of it." Kimberly knocked and when the girl opened the door, she spoke. "What the hell do you people want? I have better things to do then-" Trini punched the girl and the girl fell to the floor, knocked out. Kimberly and Billy looked at Trini shocked. "What? I said I would take care of it. Is Kim the only one who gets to punch people now?"

Billy and Kimberly smiled as they shook there head. the looked threw the room but didn't find any holes in the wall. "Trini, I don't think it's here-" Kimberly was interrupted by Trini shushing her. "Do you hear that?"

The hotel room got very quiet as they listened and heard a beeping. Billy followed the sound behind the TV. "They cover it with tape and painted over it. Come on. We need to hurry. Billy punched threw the wall a little bit way from the bomb and pulled out the pieces. While billy was disarming the bomb, Trini felt Kimberly's hand in hers and she looked up to meet loving eyes.

After Billy was done with the bomb, they called Jason to let him know. "OK, tonight we all go home and get sleep, but tomorrow night, we party." Everyone met up at the ship to bandage Trini and to say their goodnight while Trini was getting bandaged she looked at her friends. "Hey guys, can I ask you something?" The rangers nodded. "How did everyone manage to sleep threw that?"

Everyone laughed as they wondered the same thing. They all hugged each other before they made their way to their own homes. They decided not to take Trini to the hospital because she was already healing and there was no way they could explain that to the doctors. Trini heard a knock on her window and saw Kimberly climbing in. "You know, what's the point of knocking if your already coming in?" Trini asked as she hugged Kimberly. Kim pulled away and leaned over to kiss Trini. After a few seconds, Trini pulled away. "Kim, I'm sorry-" Kimberly kissed Trini. "No more apologizing. I forgive you on two conditions. One, you have to forgive me also."

Trini nodded her head. "OK, I forgive you. What's the other condition?" Kimberly smiled. "Be mine. I am not just asking you to be my girlfriend and I'm not asking you to be my friend. I want you to be mine. I want you to be both of those and more." Trini kissed Kim and hugged her.

"I have always been yours and I will always be yours." As the girls were about to kiss again, Kimberly got a text in the group chat the rangers were in. Kimberly read the text and then laughed. Trini looked at Kimberly curiously. "What's so funny?"

Kimberly looked up at her. "It's from Billy and the other two agree with him. It says 'don't keep the girl awake all night, she has to heal.'. They are right, you do need sleep so you are staying here with me so I can make sure you heal...among other things"

Trini slowly pushed Kimberly down on the bed and kissed her. After their heated kisses, Trini rolled off of Kimberly and then said, "If I'm yours, you have to be mine." Kimberly looked at her with a smile on her face. "And what does being yours mean?" Trini kissed her cheek. "Well, you are already mine and what it means is that you are my everything."


End file.
